Rachel Carr
Rachel Carr is a recurring character in 3 episodes of Season 2. Rachel is a teacher whom finders herself in a small conflict with Blair Waldorf after giving her a B on a test chelsea young Elly DOG giossp girl chelsea young the kool yellow Harry tyestin LOve Trivia *She is the oldest woman that Dan has slept with. Memorable Quotes Blair: This is a B. Rachel Carr: Yes, it is. Blair: You're new here so you don't know how it works. Rachel Carr: I have a feeling you're about to explain. Blair: Second semester seniors get a free pass. Like pregnant ladies or fourteen year-old Chinese gymnasts. Constance wants their students to get into the best colleges. That's why this free pass exists. The headmistress, if she knew about this grade, she'd rap you on the wrist. Rachel Carr: Maybe in time I'll get in trouble for not inflating grades like everyone else, Miss Waldorf. But until then I'll give them based on merit. Blair: I need to keep my GPA perfect to get into Yale. Rachel Carr: You should have thought of that before. -''You've Got Yale!'' Miss Carr: Blair. If I'm correct you completed your detention this morning. Blair: Yes Ms. Carr. Sign and dated by the Preservation Society. Miss Carr: I hope the experience was educational. Blair: I made friends with a family of squirrels and had lots of time to think. Miss Carr: Oh. Henry David Thoreau found nature inspiring as well. -''Carrnal Knowledge'' Serena: Rachel. Dan. Rachel: Hi Serena. Serena: You guys are hanging out? Dan: Yeah well, Rachel's been giving me some feedback on my stories. Rachel: And by feedback he means a wall of praise. Dan is a really good writer. Serena: Trust me, I know. Dan: Okay. Alright, now I gotta go. Guess I'll see you at school. awkwardly slaps Serena's shoulder. She returns the gesture. -''Carrnal Knowledge'' Rachel: It's like I have spinach in my teeth or something. I actually went into the bathroom to check. And I don't. Serena: Yeah, it's not spinach. Um. It's a rumor. A pretty ugly one. About you and Dan. But I know it's not true. Rachel: A rumor. About me and Dan. I've been at this school long enough to know what that means. Unbelievable. Serena: Yeah, well, don't worry. I've been on Gossip Girl plenty of times. And for worse things. Some of them true, some of them weren't. But eventually everyone forgets. The best thing to do with these things is nothing at all. Rachel: Gossip Girl? Serena: Oh. Yeah, it's a web site where a girl posts gossip. At least we think it's a girl. Rachel: And where does she get her tips? Serena: Um. It's anonymous. So no one really knows. -''Carrnal Knowledge'' Serena: Gossip Girl is just a stupid web site. Rachel: How can you say that? When its sole purpose is to allow people to post terrible things about each other. Serena: I'm not defending Gossip Girl. I'm defending my best friend. Rachel: Believe me, Serena, I'm sorry this all happened. But I have to go. I have an appointment before the parents meeting. I do hope we can still be friends. -''Carrnal Knowledge'' Rachel: That was some performance. Dan: It's nothing compared to yours. Rachel: What do you mean? Dan: You called Yale, sent the blast into Gossip Girl to get revenge on Blair? I believed in you. All your talk about integrity and ideals. Rachel: My ideals? Blair spread false rumors, blackmailed the school, turned my job into a sham with no repercussions. Dan: You're just as bad as she is. No, you're worse. Blair's a high schooler. You're an adult. You need to fix things with Blair. Rachel: Absolutely not. Dan: You know how you felt when your ideals were crushed? Well congratulations, you've crushed mine. -''The Age of Dissonance'' Blair: Student sex in the costume closet. Is that what they mean by Heartland values? I at least expect a denial. Rachel: No. I don't deny it. Blair: Well the Headmistress told me that my fate at Yale was sealed. So the question is, how do I make your fate as bleak as mine. Rachel: I don't know what's happened to me. I don't know what I've become. I'm... so sorry. Blair: Well your punishment is... just... live with it. I should know. It's not easy. -''The Age of Dissonance'' Gallery Rachel.jpg Ugotyaleport.jpg Carnalknowlegeport.jpg Category:Fling Category:NUES Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Dan Humphrey